In recent years, developments in automatic driving have progressed. For automatic driving, automation levels defined in 2013 by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) are classified as no automation (level 0), specific-function automation (level 1), complex-function automation (level 2), semi-automatic driving (level 3), and fully-automatic driving (level 4). Level 1 is a driving support system that automatically performs one of acceleration, deceleration, and steering, and level 2 is a driving support system that automatically performs two or more of acceleration, deceleration, and steering in coordination. In all cases, a driver is required to be involved in a driving operation. Automation level 4 is a fully-automatic driving system that automatically performs all of acceleration, deceleration, and steering, and thus a driver is not involved in a driving operation. Automation level 3 is a semi-fully-automatic driving system that automatically performs all of acceleration, deceleration, and steering, but if necessary, a driving operation is performed by a driver.
As one aspect of automatic driving, an aspect in which a driver does not operate an existing driving operation unit such as a steering, an accelerator pedal, or the like but instructs a specific driving operation such as traffic lane change, passing, following traveling, or the like to a vehicle by issuing a command to a vehicle is considered. In this aspect, a user interface in which there are fewer erroneous operations is required.